1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic warfare and communications systems and, more specifically, to a Method and Apparatus to Perform Reactive Jamming While Simultaneously Avoiding Friendly Pseudo-Random Frequency Hopping Communications.
2. Description of Related Art
This provisional patent application relates to an enhanced electronic warfare reactive jammer capability to deny enemy communications while simultaneously avoiding (i.e. not jamming) friendly pseudo-random frequency hopping communications that are operating in the same vicinity.
It is worthy to note that this patent application is marginally similar, to a another patent application Ser. No. 11/480,706, entitled “Method and Apparatus to Perform Surgical Reactive Jamming While Maintaining Simultaneous Tactical Communications”, also filed by this author. But that previous filing has sharp differences and distinctions from this present filing. The previous filing was for a reactive jammer that could itself also act as a secure communications device. The present filing is for a reactive jammer that can operate alongside separate 3rd party co-located military grade communications radios. The invention described herein outlines a unique technique to protect the pseudo-random frequency hopping signals of friendly 3rd party radios, which normally would have been jammed by a fast reactive jammer.
This capability is essential for mobile reactive jammer units in the field. Such field units typically need to maintain their own secure voice communications (“comms”) with other mobile units, or higher eschelon commands, for tactical orders, safety considerations, and battlefield coordination. The problem today for present day units is that while performing their respective jamming missions, it precludes them from using their own tactical communications links due to the fact that the very nature of the reactive jammer will prevent their own tactical comms equipment to make a connection. Thus the operating personnel must make a choice between using one or the other at any given time. The invention described in this provisional patent application solves that issue and provides a unique capability to perform both surgical reactive jamming while simultaneously allowing tactical communications to proceed from separate 3rd party military radios. This invention is therefore vital to the interests of United States national security as it provides a valuable Electronic Warfare capability, as it greatly reduces electronic fratricide of our own communications nets.
The jammer device described by patent application Ser. No. 10/912,976 is sometimes referred to in the Electronic Warfare industry as a “wideband reactive jammer”, “surgical follower jammer,” or a “surgical reactive jammer” because it has the ability to quickly find enemy signals and then apply energy exactly on target so as to jam those enemy communication signals. This has greatest application against modern military radios that are known as “frequency hoppers”. Unfortunately, the very same radio technologies are used for friendly communications. So this invention describes how to jam enemy pseudo-random frequency hopping signals, while simultaneously ignoring the friendly pseudo-random frequency hopping signals (from 3rd party radios).
What is needed therefore in order to feasibly detect and jam modern fast transmissions while at the same time maintain tactical communications with friendly 3rd party pseudo-random frequency hopping radios is a system that not only has: 1) The abilities stated in the aforementioned previous patent application Ser. No. 10/912,976, but also 2) The ability to accept and process the same frequency hopping program data of the 3rd party radios in question, and also 3) The ability to be precisely synchronized with all other friendly 3rd party radios in the field in both timing and communications hop sets, and finally 4) The ability to have a floating lockout (i.e. selectively not jam) all the frequency hopping signals from the friendly 3rd party radios.